


Pink

by Shatterpath



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: So, I have a list of daily prompts for September I'll be taking a crack at. The list caught my eye because of this first prompt, 'Pink', and Kim piped up. Who am I to argue?





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a list of daily prompts for September I'll be taking a crack at. The list caught my eye because of this first prompt, 'Pink', and Kim piped up. Who am I to argue?

"Look, I like the color as much as the next girlie-girl," Kim raged as she stomped around her room in a dramatic huff. "But I never expected--wanted to be so," she flailed impotently for a moment, searching for the right word, "defined by it."

Flopping down onto her bed like a marionette with her strings cut, Kim stared at the ceiling, her wild energy gone.

"I just feel like sometimes this alien insanity wants me to be some weird, pale shadow of red." Her voice softened further, a note of vulnerability a raw tremble. "And I don't like it."

Trini finally left off her brainless game and set her phone aside to give Kim her full attention. Apparently, the ranting had some actual substance behind it and not just high-maintenance histrionics. So she strode over and unceremoniously straddled Kim's hips, pinning her down.

"Pink's a power color," she said bluntly. "And it both energizes and soothes. S'why it shows up in hospitals and shit. And dudes still wear it at the corporate level, even though it's a girlie color." Her sneer at the end of her little speech cracked a grin out of her pouting girlfriend. 

"At least you get a nice solid primary color," Kim commented with a hint of tease in her voice, running her hands up the strong thighs pinning her and drinking up Trini's toothy grin. "Which you don't wear a lot of, you outlier."

"Hard to find a shade that goes with my coloring. Don't change the subject."

Sitting up with nothing more the strength of her core, Kim slid her hands around to cup that fine ass and nuzzle into abundant cleavage. "Change the subject? Who me?"

Trini sighed as though terribly put-upon even as she buried her fingers in Kim's soft hair and nosed at her scalp. "You're no pale imitation of anything, babe." Her sweet tone grew mischievous. "Even if you are pink."

"Oh, you're gonna get it!"

Squealing and giggling, the sudden wrestling match sent them to the floor with a crash where they were lost in one another again.


End file.
